callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:James Ramirez
Latino? Is he Latino? mabye. i think. it is possible. 20:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) its in the trivia and he has a Latin last name so is he? I think so. LegendaryFroggy 22:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :He could be Spanish, or whatever. Best to avoid speculation and educated guesses. Moozipan Cheese 22:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I took the liberty in removing the "Although his hands appear to be white". My last name is Ramirez, I am Puerto Rican, and I can easily pass for white, since I am very pale. I believe the comment is a bit prejudice because Latino people come in many different "shades". Finally, it is very possible for him to be part Latino or Spanish and part Caucasian, giving him his lighter complexion. -- 23:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Name means nothing. I have a "white" first name, and my parents both have Spanish names since they came from Puerto Rico. Just because he is Latino doesn't mean his name should be Julio or something. The stereotyping and prejudice is killing me here. 20:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :IP user 128.226.222.26 (Sorry, I just don't know what else to call you by other than Mr. Ramirez) raises a good point. Ethnicity all comes down to surnames. Doesn't matter if their first name is -- as you people say -- white, black, or yellow. Hell, I knew a guy named Jose Kim. The dude looked like he was Filipino. -- All I know is that the name doesn't really dictate anything other than descent.I mean really?I've seen people who look like their white,talk like their white,but you ask them what their last name is and it's something like Moca-Latea-RioTaco.So Ramirez's descent may be comprimised,but his skin color?Nah.-- 05:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal James Phy(heck, my last name is German further proving my point) I agree i know a kid name Garrick Lee and contrary to his name is not asain at all. Lt. Col. Gen.Cain[[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] 00:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Lee's not just an Asian name. 02:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly, my surname is Lee and it come from Irish. Agent Tasmania 09:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : 20:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) Actually, I THINK I have a pic of him. Uploading later. : 20:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) Okay, let's clear this up. I'm Mexican on both sides of my family, also part Spanish. My last name is Lopez. Yet I can't speak Spanish, I have no accent, I'm naturally pale (but I tan easily), and when I tell people I'm Mexican they always say, "I thought you were White/Caucasian!" They never know I'm Mexican/Spanish. So this may be the case with Ramirez. OR maybe when he was younger his parents got divorced, he stuck with his mom, and his mom remarried someone with the last name of Ramirez and then our Private Ramirez here agreed to change his surname to Ramirez, like his mother possibly did. : 20:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) Me again. As for the skin color, he might be albino. : :All his surname implies is that his ancestral home is a Spanish speaking one, and that leaves multiple possibilities to his ethnicity/race. He could be literally almost any race. Ozone753 He’s not Latino nor is he of Spanish decent. His palms show he’s a Caucasian male. Wrist-GPS? Does anybody know if this thing exists in reality and how it might be called? "SP-GPS" doesn't really turn up any results... 23:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) The wrist-GPS that James wears does exist in real life, It costs 100 dollars to buy one. 6:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) if it did. it would need to be attached to a phallus for orientation purposes. The GPS system is produced by Garmin, and is called the Foretrex 201 Source Can we get some kind of source for the guy on the boxart of MW2 being James? I doubt it, but I don't know if I should change it. SNOR{3} 03:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I removed it (again) but chances are someone's going to re-add it (again) despite our policies against speculation.--WouldYouKindly 23:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It's back.~~PFC Soap 20:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) It can't possibly be Ramirez... or can it? But I doubt. I've found a more convincing pic, I'm uploading later. But anyways, a lot of NPC's spawn looking like the one on the boxart. Useless Trivia I'm sure everyone has heard of the meme regarding Ramirez and Foley. Should it be or should it not be on the Trivia? OmegaBlade 19:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah, keep it there. However, someone is changing that part of the trivia 01:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Should we get an example of a meme in picture format? It would be nice to get a picture about "RAMIREZ do everything." Random Man 0213 01:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Just go to 4chan for that.~~IIID Empire, 17:51, Feb.02,10 He is a main character, they do it all... but it would be nice to get some backup once a while "Ramirez! Take out those 50 helicopters, were too busy looking at them!" 20:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) RAMIREZ! Oh, let ME do it! Makes no sense ''"Ramirez seems to be a Rookie, because he is listed as just a Private, and he isn't mentioned before Allen's death. Though he would have needed some experience in order to be a Army Ranger." First off, what's a "Rookie"? And second, Ramirez's rank of private is just that - a rank. He doesn't need "experience" to become a Ranger (whatever "experience" means), just have gone through BCT, preferablly 11B AIT, and airborne. Hell, SSG Folley's rank and experience are more questionable than Ramirez's. Folley's abilities as shown in the game would likely put him far above a mere E6. Oh well, it's just a game. 1) A rookie is someone who is new, i.e. a Noobie 2) To go to Ranger School you DON'T need to go to Airborne School first. I agree you need no prior experience to be a Ranger since it's voluntary. 3) SSG Folley's abilities are on par to his rank, he is a squad/platoon leader which for the most part is what an SSG would do.User:CujoTwoOne 4) Sign your posts next time CujoTwoOne 09:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Since when was SGT Foley's rank, SSGT? Hey guys! I just found out there is a pop tart wiki! This is a MW2 wiki,not a food wiki. And does it kill you to sign your posts? 22:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Name Where do we get his first name from? [[User Talk:Gen.Cain|''T]] [[User Blog:Gen.Cain|B'']] 01:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Where the name James for him came from? Every time you enter a chapter playing as him it reads Pvt. James Ramirez on the lower left corner. 20:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I think on some specific missions, it says his full name, like: PVT. JAMES RAMIREZ and maybe some 1st battalion/75th regiment crud. Yes, Ramirez's full name is revealed in Wolverine. Oh, by the way. Ramirez's first name in Spanish would be either Jaime (pronounced Hi-me) or Diego; however, visually, the former is more close to the name James than the latter is. Dawth Mawl 21:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Order Ramirez! Clean up this article! 20:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ramirez! Shut up and let me ''do it instead! Longest Living ''Ramirez is the third longest living playable character in the game, being alive from the 6th Mission to the end of the Ranger Campaign. He loses out only to Roach (by one mission) and MacTavish. Would Price count? I'm not quite sure, since you only play as Price in two missions only, yet he has lived for twenty years after that (as of MW2). TG (t ''' 04:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Private Ramirez's real face? I downloaded a promotional image released by IW and found a promotional image of a soldier holding a flare in Whiskey Hotel. Is that Ramirez as Ramirez is the only one that has one flare and closer to the other end of the room? - Lisle202 17:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) That man looks extremely similar to Cpl. Dunn. 17:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Dunn had an FN SCAR at that time. The weapon slung on this soldier's back is a suppressed FN P90. The others had American weapons (such as SCARs, M16A4s, and M4A1 Carbines) and since that players get to choose what weapons to use, then this must be Ramirez. - 14:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I think Dunn looks like Tom Cruise! Ewil 4 life 19:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Dunn had a SCAR-H w/ Thermal Scope at the time. That is what the soldier in the picture has. Shotrocket6 14:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's the ranger that holds the two flares in the last level in the Ranger campaign. 14:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The SCAR-H in the picture looks like it has an ACOG scope. 6:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) 20:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It might just be another NPC... ::Looks more like the randomly generated Ranger that fights with you in Whiskey Hotel. - Kenny99 02:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That`s Sandler ( which is the random ranger with you ) , `cause he`s got two flares , and this model has already been used. X29 20:57 October 6 2010 Ramirez's Face Everyone knows that Ramirez is on the cover of MW2, no other ranger looks like him. I found a pic of him and I want to know if u think its him. Here. Its just a PICTURE. Many NPCs spawn with that face. BravoAlphaSix 23:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) 20:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) I think I know how he looks... I gotta take a pic first, but I'll upload it here. And no, nobody else seems to have noticed. I was thinking this might be Ramirez , `cause he doesn`t appear ( except without the sunglasses ) , and he looks like a ranger , so he can`t be Roach. X29 20:47 October 6 2010. Or it could just as easily be a generic Ranger. 17:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) What? X29 20:59 October 6 2010. This COULD be the Ramirez we all know and love, because if you look closely, the rangers with a cloth thing over their face has RED shades, this one has BLACK, meaning this could be Ramirez. WisestWiseGuy101 22:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ambiguity "Ramirez may have spoken at least twice during the campaign, first in "Wolverines!", when a Ranger says that the Predator is offline and in "Second Sun" when a Ranger replies to Dunn saying that his red dot sight is down too." I think this is too ambiguous to be in trivia. Agree?Jilk 04:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC)jilk 20:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) (PSN: lavaster) Okay, can someone replay 'Wolverines!' and/or 'Second Sun' for us and investigate? I mean, when someone's talking their mouths are moving along in sync to the talking. If nobody else is talking, it might be Ramirez. AND I think Ramirez has a red-dot sight unless you switch for another weapon... but how would Ramirez know if the predator in 'Wolverines!' was out? He's on the ground... Confirmed lads , in wolverines it's him , I just confirmed it 'cause even should you jump to bloody hell you hear it close and the voice is in your poisition. X29 15:17 October 13 2010. I'm eighty to eighty-five percent that he also says "Cover me, damn it!". The reason why is because he is like the player with the bomb on Search and Destroy, he needs protection. Plus you see a ranger run up to the shrubbery to cover you. Buuut if I'm wrong, then anyone of you can say on my Talk Page "Told ya it wasn't him talking!". [[User:Obi-Wan Kenobody|Obi-Wan Kenobody']] G.E.E.K Talk Page 09:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ramirez Do Everything! Ramirez take out that AC-130 with eggs!!!.....lol my favorite saying SOG TOUGHBRAVO SIX 20:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If you have to discuss this at all, do so on the forums, not article talk pages. Sgt. S.S. 18:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Ramirez, Paddle this canoe up to that AC-130, destroy it with this paper clip, then parachute down on this ant! Ha ha ha! So funny! Ewil 4 life. 18:18, March 14, (UTC) speech yeah i was playing wolverines and exodus today and I heard a voice saying cover me and stuff that didn't sound like foley or dunn or anyone we have heard speak. I think it was Ramirez \ wished he was in MW3 MW3 Doesn't seem like he's gonna be in MW3 sadly. I liked the trio of Foley, Dunn, and Ramirez... MAViRICK 14:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ramirez speaks more than 2 times I went on Whiskey Hotel and I looked at subtitles someone he sez somethink like "Area secure." he doesnt say that but he says somethink like it its at the very end where he sez Ramirez take point he also sez "Feet dry" I looked at all soliders mouths and they never moved so it must be him." MAViRICK, he technically was; however, that's only looking from a standpoint of having put MW2 and MW3 together; both make up World War III. So, you could say that whatever the Army Rangers did in WW3, both in MW2 and MW3, Ramirez did. Dawth Mawl 18:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Foley doesn't say Ramirez that much times he sez its like 15 times probably sez 56 because some of you people are high, drunk, or don't play the game and wait around for Foley to say it? The 75th Ranger Battalion does appear in MW3. In "Black Tuesday", the 75th Ranger Battalion does appear as one of the possible forces to defend NYC when Overlord reviews the possible defensive forces during the loading screen before the mission. Shouldn't this go into the Trivia section? Unless Ramirez is said to still be in the 75th Ranger Battalion in MW3, that point will only be considered in the US Army Rangers page. 01:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Quick thing about memes OK, so whoever seems to be in charge of this page is under the impression that "image macros are memes". Meaning no disrespect, that's simply not correct. Memes are, in simple terms, the jokes themselves, while image macros have jokes/memes on them. They are related, but they are seperate things. 06:43, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :From Wikipedia: "''If an image macro becomes recognizable enough, it can be considered an instance (sometimes the only instance) of an associated internet meme.". This image macro is one of the most recognizable of the series, making it an instance of a meme. 15:15, February 24, 2016 (UTC)